


One Christmas

by IcePrincesChan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fem!Usopp, Memoies, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan





	One Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts).



Around this time of the year, she would always remember snippets of one particular Christmas. 

Her mother's lips, red with blood. Her coughs. The blowing wind. The falling snow pilling on the roof of their old house. No Christmas tree. A single candle flickering on a dusty bedside table. No father.

Despair. Fear. No hope.

Now, contemplating the woman staring back at her in the mirror, she has changed a lot and yet, she has preserved a piece of her younger self within her heart, where not many have ventured.

The front door bell rang. She put her hair-brash down and turned around to answer her visitor.

Her home was well-lit. She has grown up fearing the dark.

Opening the door, she smiled. Her heart was beating wildly behind her ribcage.   
How long has this been going? 

Fifteen years. 

Her mother survived that winter. Her father came back from his military service. He took them to meet one of his friends from the army. The man had a son her age. The kid was everything she wasn't.

Courageous. Funny. Beautiful. 

But, when he smiled at her, he made her feel special, 'perfectly imperfect' as he labelled her during that first meeting.

Looking back at him now, she couldn't help but whisper:

"I love you."

The kiss she recieved was answer enough.

So, around this time of the year, she would always remember snippets of one particular Christmas. The day life smiled at her for the first time. The day she met her husband.


End file.
